


Vencedor

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, also qué divertido es hacer el pov de un villano, esto fue un regalo para michelo, pero os lo comparto por aquí también, spoilers de Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: POV de Mirza durante unos sucesos de Reinos de Cristal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vencedor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GammaVaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaVaire/gifts).



Cuando me avisan de que su majestad Geraint de Dahes me hace llamar a su estudio, apenas tardo un par de segundos en dejar mis quehaceres y dirigirme hacia allí. Ando por los pasillos con los brazos tras la espalda y, aunque estas ropas tan pesadas no acaben de convencerme, no dejo que nadie lo note. Permanezco solemne, dejando claro que este es exactamente mi lugar. Los guardias inclinan la cabeza en cuanto me ven pasar, y yo apenas consigo evitar sonreír, satisfecho. Empiezan a saber a quién le deben lealtad. 

Llamo a la puerta del despacho un par de veces, y el rey me da permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hago, me acerco a su mesa. Veo que está leyendo una carta y no levanta la vista de ella. 

Carraspeo.

—¿Va todo bien, majestad? 

No responde de inmediato. Tarda unos segundos en dejar la misiva boca abajo y cruzar las manos sobre su escritorio. 

—Granth ha caído. 

Al principio me tenso un poco al oír la confirmación que otra parte del proyecto Quimera ha tenido el resultado que esperábamos. Lo logramos con las Torres de Hechicería, y por fin tenemos noticias de la situación en la isla. 

Aunque eso significa que mis primos han muerto. 

No puedo dejar que Geraint se dé cuenta de que eso me afecta, aunque sólo sea un mínimo. No debería afectarme. Puede que nos lleváramos bien de niños, pero mi relación con ellos, especialmente con Fausto, se enfrió en cuanto crecimos un poco. Nos criamos como iguales; llegamos a considerarnos como hermanos en cierto punto. Pero, en cuanto él cumplió los doce años, algo le hizo darme la espalda. A mí y al futuro en el que creíamos para nuestros respectivos reinos. 

Mi primo podría haberlo tenido todo. Pero decidió traicionar a la tradición y a mi tío, su propio padre; decidió dejar los tronos de Granth y Dione en manos inexpertas. Podría haber sido de los regentes más poderosos que Marabilia ha tenido en siglos, pero prefirió renunciar a todo por... ¿Por qué, exactamente? Creo que eso nunca lo comprenderé. ¿Por el amor que sentía por su esposa y sus hermanas? 

Te faltaba ambición, primo. Y por eso yo estoy aquí ahora; por eso yo soy el heredero de dos reinos y tú estás de camino a las Estrellas. 

Ante ese pensamiento sí que no puedo ocultar una media sonrisa. Sin embargo, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, algo confuso, porque su majestad no parece del todo alegre por el hecho de que ahora la isla de Granth esté bajo nuestro control. 

—Es una buena noticia, ¿no? —pregunto. 

El rey tuerce del labio, de forma casi imperceptible. 

—Fadir ha caído también. —Me explica. Y noto que su voz contiene algo de rabia al añadir—: Y hay rumores de que una de las princesas sigue viva. 

Así que una de mis primas ha escapado. ¿Será la molestia de Casilda? ¿O tal vez la insignificante Samira? Quizás se trate del incordio de Fátima; a fin de cuentas, es un bebé, y es fácil de ocultar. No pregunto si se conoce quién de ellas ha logrado huir de una muerte inevitable, porque eso denotaría un interés (incluso una preocupación) que no puedo permitirme tener. Que no tengo. Claro que no la tengo. Y entiendo por qué a Geraint este asunto lo irrita. Si se corre la voz de que alguien de la familia real aún vive, podría convertirse en un símbolo de rebelión para el pueblo granthiano. 

Sería realmente un inconveniente. 

Hago un ademán con la mano, como queriendo restarle importancia a ese asunto. 

—¿Y qué puede hacer una sola princesa, majestad? —Sonrío, tranquilo. Lo cierto es que lo estoy. Una de ellas no es más que una cría. La madre de ésta ni siquiera ha sostenido nunca un arma en sus manos. Samira, por otra parte, podría suponer problemas. Sabe defenderse. Pero, de nuevo, es una sola princesa contra todo un ejército. 

—La reina de Dione también escapó —añade Geraint, casi escupiendo las palabras. 

Ese, desde luego, es otro inconveniente más, pero soy rápido al responder: 

—No saldrá con vida de Granth. No tiene ninguna posibilidad; no con los barcos de Rydia atracados en el puerto. 

Parece que Geraint relaja la expresión de su rostro un tanto. Sonrío de nuevo, orgulloso. Que sea consciente de que sé cómo llevar la situación. De que no me dejo amedrentar por las crisis; que sé manejarlas. De que puedo mantener la calma incluso en un momento crítico. 

Que vea que tengo las dotes de un líder nato. 

Su majestad asiente, conforme. 

—¿Por qué no vas a comunicarle a la muchacha las noticias tú mismo, Mirza? —He aprendido que con 'la muchacha' se refiere a mi esposa. Nunca se refiere a ella como su hija, y mucho menos por su nombre. 

Parpadeo, algo perplejo por su sugerencia. 

—¿Yo, majestad? 

—La última vez se abalanzó sobre los guardias —me informa—. Quizás tú puedas... bajarle un poco los humos. Recordarle cuál es su lugar aquí. 

Me está confiando algo de vital importancia. Aún no he tenido ocasión de hablar con ella. No desde nuestro último encuentro, hace dos años. Debo demostrarle a su majestad que estoy a la altura de las circunstancias. Hago una reverencia. 

—Como ordenéis, majestad. 

—Y llévate a Quinn contigo. —Hace un gesto a su nigromante para que se acerque desde el fondo de la sala. No había reparado en su presencia hasta ahora. Pero conozco la historia de Kay de Dahes. Conozco su mayor debilidad. Su mayor miedo. Esos recuerdos que su mente trata de olvidar con tanta desesperación pero de los que no logra zafarse. Hemos podido leer sus pensamientos y sabemos que siguen ahí. Y el nigromante es la herramienta necesaria para amansarla del todo. 

Asiento, y Quinn y yo nos ponemos en marcha hacia la sala donde está encerrada la princesa. 

Cuando abro las puertas, lo primero que pienso es que cuesta creer que esta sea la misma persona de la que hablan todas las historias de Marabilia. En ellas dicen que Kay es aventurera y aguerrida, un icono de la libertad. Sin embargo, la princesa de Dahes no parece conservar nada de esa energía y esa fuerza con la que la describen. He oído que la habían llegado a comparar con una de las Estrellas del firmamento, porque desprendía luz propia allá donde iba. Ahora no es más que una sombra que se limita a existir encerrada de nuevo en una cárcel. 

Me da incluso un poco de pena. Aunque, si hubiera aceptado su lugar desde el principio, no estaría en esta situación. 

Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa al decir: 

—Alteza. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. ¿Cómo habéis estado estos dos años?


End file.
